1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kitchen appliances and, more particularly, to a toaster.
2. Prior Art
Vertical toasters are well known in the art. Unlike toaster ovens, vertical toasters have a top aperture in which food can be inserted into the toaster. U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,513 describes a vertical toaster with a manual knob for moving a food carriage downward and a motor for moving the food carriage vertically upward.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a vertical toaster is provided comprising a housing, heating elements, a food support and a drive. The heating elements are connected to the housing and comprise at least one calrod. The calrod comprises an electric wire surrounded by heat conductive electrical insulation and a metal cover. The food support is movably mounted to the housing for up and down motion. The drive is for moving the food support relative to the housing. The drive comprises a motor and a linkage between the motor and the food support for moving the food support both down and up such that food on the food support passes by the calrod. The calrod prevents an electrical shock to a user if the user accidentally contacts the calrod with an electrically conductive member.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a vertical toaster is provided comprising a housing; heating elements connected to the housing; a movable food support connected to the housing and movable between an up position and a down position; and a drive for moving the food support. The drive comprises a motor and a linkage between the motor and the food support. The drive is adapted to provide substantially continuous motion of the linkage as the linkage moves the food support from its up position to its down position and back to its up position.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a toaster is provided comprising a housing; heating elements connected to the housing; a food support movably mounted to the housing; and a drive for moving the food support relative to the housing. The drive comprises a motor and a first link assembly. The link assembly comprises at least four bar links connected to each other in series. A first one of the four bar links is connected to the motor and a fourth one of the four bar links is connected to the food support.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a toaster is provided comprising heating elements; a movable food support for moving food down and up across the heating elements; and a housing forming a receiving area. The receiving area has the heating elements and the movable food support therein. The housing comprises at least one substantially transparent window. A first one of the windows is located on a first side of the receiving area, and the first window forms a majority of the first side of the receiving area.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a food toaster is provided comprising a housing; heating elements connected to the housing; a food support movably mounted to the housing; and a control for controlling movement of the food support and for controlling activation of the heating elements. The control comprises a first user actuated control member for selecting one of at least two ON operational modes for the heating elements and food support movement, and a second user actuated control member for selecting a speed of movement of the food support or a degree of heating of the heating elements for at least one of the ON operational modes.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a food toaster is provided comprising a housing; heating elements connected to the housing; a food support movably mounted to the housing; a drive connected to the food support for moving the food support relative to the housing; and a control connected to the drive and the heating elements. The control comprises a user actuatable member which, when actuated a first time, deactivates supply of electricity to the heating elements and stops downward motion of the food support by the drive if the food support is moving in a downward direction.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electric vertical toaster is provided comprising a housing having at least one glass door; calrod heating elements connected to the housing; a food support movably mounted to the housing for up and down movement; a drive connected to the food support; and a control. The drive comprises a motor and a multi-bar linkage connecting the motor to the food support for moving the food support up and down. The control is for controlling the drive and the heating elements. The control comprises at least one user actuatable member for selecting one of at least two operational ON modes of the drive and the heating elements, and for selecting a speed of the drive for at least one of the operational ON modes.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of heating food in a vertical toaster is provided comprising steps of providing the toaster with calrod heating elements, each calrod heating element comprising an electrical wire surrounded by heat conductive electrical insulation and a metal cover; upon actuation of a user actuatable start member, preheating the calrod heating elements for a predetermined period of time or to a predetermined temperature condition; and upon completion of the step of preheating the calrod heating elements, moving a vertically movable food support of the toaster both down and up by a motor and a linkage of the toaster to move food in the food support relative to calrod heating elements, wherein the calrod heating elements are allowed to reach a predetermined temperature condition before the food is moved relative to the calrod heating elements to allow the food to be substantially evenly heated by the calrod heating elements.
In accordance with another method of the present invention, a method of controlling a vertical toaster is provided comprising steps of providing the toaster with a control comprising at least two user actuatable members; moving a first one of the user actuatable members to select one of at least two operational ON modes for controlling operation of a movable food support and a heating element of the toaster; and moving a second one of the user actuatable member to select a desired speed of movement of the movable food support for at least one of the operational ON modes to thereby select a desired lightness/darkness degree of toasting of food.
In accordance with another method of the present invention, a method of controlling a vertical toaster comprising steps of providing the toaster with a motor and linkage only driven vertically movable food support, a heating element, and a control for controlling movement of the food support and for controlling actuation of the heating element; and during a toasting cycle, upon actuating a user actuatable control member of the control at least once by a user, the control discontinues supply of electricity to the heating element and either stops movement of the food support or moves the food support to an up position.